Maka's delima
by raelynn gross
Summary: when Tsubaki and the twins are servearly injured. Maka and the boys are sent to retrive the medicine gaurded by a witch. Easy right? Well when a spell gets a three way triangle gloing trouble insues
1. Chapter 1

OF COURSE **Deirdre** I HOPE THIS IS WHAT U'D LIKE. SO THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO U. PLZ ENJOY. I HOPE U DONT MIND ME USEING UR SUMMARY. AND FOR THOSE WHO DONT KNOW THIS PERSON TAKES FULL CREDIT FOR THE IDEA I JUST PLACED IT IN WORDS FOR THEM.

The room was deathly quiet aside from the silent tears of the blonde miester standing by her weapon near the door. On the bed of the hospital room laid three teenage girls. Patty Thompson, her twin sister Liz Thompson, and Tsubaki Nakatuskasa. Their own miesters stood beside the beds.

"Blackstar, Kid lord Death needs to see us." Soul, Maka's deathsythe said as he tried to guide his friends away from the injured girls.

"They could die Soul and it's all my fault." Blackstar whispered in a rare act of morbidness. That alone made the albino scared for the assasins mental state. True the previous mission leading to this was suppose to be easy for the group. But Blackstar being who he is had caused the whole place to cave in causing the weapons to be injured and placed in a coma.

"Soul please tell father we will be their soon." Kid instructed as he swept a stray blonde hair from the eldest Thompsons face. Soul nodded as he led Maka from the room. She was silent throughout their walk to the death room. It was shear luck that the two of them had been three rooms closer to the exit at the time of the collaspe.

"I blame myself. As the leader of our group it was my fault." she muttered before they entered the room containing the god of death. Soul stopped, grabbing the pigtailed miester's wrist.

"We stayed behind to kill the minions that was our job. Noone knew the place would collaspe it's not your fault." he said as he held her close to his chest. Maka struggled to breath as she let the tears fall from her eyes. Niether weapon or miester spoke until the doors opened to reveal Maka's father, Spirit. It surprised Soul some that he wasnt being his normal overprotective self but he put it aside for the more buisness effect.

"We should wait until Kid and Blackstar arrive before I give you your next assignment." lord death said as he bobbed around the room.

"Another mission but sir shouldnt we be here incase something happens with our friends?" Maka asked worried for her fellow miesters and knowing the reluctance they already faced with just leaving their weapons side for classes. The albino nodded his head in agreement. If that were Maka in that bed he'd be killing puppied to be by her side.

"You will listen to your boss." Spirit said in a commanding voice. It sounded forign to both miester and weapon. Suddenly the doors opened as Blackstar and Kid walked gloomly in.

Father you summoned us." Kid asked trying to keep his formal tounge.

"Yes Stien and I have found a storage facility that can help heal your weapons in Eygpt near the nile but it's heavily gaurded." death said as he eyed the teens.

"We'll do it exspecially if it means helping the girls!" Blackstar cheered his cheerfullness returning.

"Yes well the person gaurding it is witch cleopactra and her pet sphynix." death continued.

"A sphynix that's the lion body, human head riddle thingy...right?" Soul asked looking at his miester for comfrimation.

"An easy foe we've defeated kishin father how hard is this witch? Besides you seem to be allowing only one weapon shouldnt this be easy." Kid asked pointing toward Soul. Death and Spirit exchanged looks before nodding.

"In theory yes. But Maka herself can become a weapon not to mention that Soul is a deathsythe now and can be used for more than normal combat. Maka has her perception abilities and Blackstar has his soul perge." Spirit explained. The small group listened more intently as the plan was explained. So they were to travel to Eygpt kill the witch. steal the medicine, not die, and be back in a week sounds easy. Both Kid and Blackstar were eager to begin as they drug the two weapons from the room. Maka complained loudly as Kid dragged her out the front steps of Shibusen. Finally having enough she Maka chopped him reducing the poor death god in training to tears.

"Great Maka make him cry." Soul teased as Blackstar laughed and patted her back. Once the whole fiasco with that was taken care of they boarded the plane for Eygpt and began their search for cleapactra the witch.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

The four friends had been walking the desert for hours without seeing any sign of the witch Cleopactra. Maka was exhausting herself using her soul perception. Soul stood dutifully beside her watching for any danger that threatened the pigtailed girl. Kid read over the map in his hands once again angry at their lack of progress. The only person who seemed even remotely unconcerened was Blackstar. At the current moment the blue haired assasin was jumping from tree to tree proclaiming non to silently about his greatness.

"Yo Blackstar keep saying that and I'll kill you. We're trying to be sneaky." Soul snarled as the assasin continued to laugh and jump about. Maka simply sighed as she glanced to her left. Something purple caught her eye as it came forward.

"Damn it Soul sythe mode now!" she yelled as Soul transformed and was grabbed by his miester. Both Kid and Blackstar readied to fight as well. Takeing the lead Maka spun her weapon and readied to take the first strike. Once the witch cleared the tree line the fight began. Maka launched herself forward and sliced for the witches arm. Skillfuly the witch doged taking only a small scratch.

"Damn, Blackstar she's comeing for you." Maka snarled as she tried to attack again. Kid watched as Blackstar used his soul purge on her. It was a critical hit as the young shinigami used his own martial arts to attack. Stunned the witch fell to the ground leaving an opening for the young sythe miester to attack from above. Sensing the oncomeing assualt the witch spoke an incantation causing smoke to surround the group.

"Crap I can't see anything." Blackstar growled as he tried to feel his way out of the mist.

"Blackstar be still." Maka ordered but her cries went unnoticed as Kid pushed her to the ground. Soul grunted as he returned to human form before his miester landed on him.

"Wha tha!" Blackstar yelped before he landed in the pile as well. Once the smoke cleared and they could see clearly again the four sat up and examined themselves. Once Maka had decided her injuries wern't life threatening she searched the area. Beond the tree line was a cave and she could only guess the medicine was inside. As she went to make her way to the entrance six hands shot out to stop her.

"Maka my symetrical beauty stay with me." Kid said as he tried to drag her to his arms.

"No way a godess like her deserves a god like me." Blackstar yelled pulling her to him. Soul growled menacingly before yanking her behind himself.

"My miester back off!" he barked out. Maka was to stunned to move on her own. She used soul perception to gaze at her friends soul's.

'A spell?' she thought. Quickly she examined her own partners but saw no change. Curious. Blackstar and Kid tried to attack Soul but the albino used his weapon ability to stop them.

"Maka go get those medicines now so we can go get this shit fixed." he ordered. Maka nodded returning from her daze an ran toward the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

DICLAIMER: NO LONGER OWN SOUL EATER. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FANFIC. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS.

Maka waited patiantly outside the infermary room doors. Inside Blackstar and Kid were helping their weapons with their recently gain conciousness. That and explain the current situation about the spell the witch had cast on them. Soul stood dutifully beside his miester watching as people past them. Ever since they had returned from thier mission he had been more overprotective than before. Suddenly Spirit, Maka's father and the current death sythe to lord death walked up to them.

"They should make a full recovery." he started. Maka breathed a sigh of relief as Soul nodded in agreement. The sooner the girls were healed the faster this little problem could be fixed. Spirit suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Are you even listening to me shark breath?" the adult asked. Soul shook his head as Maka sighed and broke the two sythes apart.

"Father just explained to us that due to our little problem the four of us have to find the witch to fix us back." she said. Soul's mind quickly reeled about the many posibilities that Kid and Blackstar could do to his Maka. True he didn't thimnk that the spell had affected him any. That he didn't know the reason for as for Maka was she even affected or what she didn't seem it.

"Father has summoned us to his death room my beauty." Kid said as he tried to grab the pigtailed miesters hand. Soul growled low in his chest as he stepped between the two male miesters and his own miester.

"Back off Kid or you wont be returning to the girls in one piece." he barked out. Maka shivered behind him scared at his new fierceness. Both Kid and Blackstar seemed taken back aswell.

"Man cool it we were just going to the death room." Blackstar said as he began walking in the direction of lord deaths office. The amall group walked in silence to the death room. Soul was still on edge as they faced the death god.

"Ok I have deduced the problem down to this. Soul you remain unaffected. The witches spell was only targeted to the miesters and since Soul isn't a miester he remains unaffected." death said as he bobbed around the room.

"Wait but if it only affects miesters why hasnt Maka tried to rape Kid or Blackstar yet?" Soul asked worried for his miester.

"Her aniti demon wavelength protected her somewhat but if you dont find that witch soon the spell will become immune to the wavelength and will make her like her miester conterparts." death explained.

"But father i'm a shinigami how was I affected so badly?" Kid asked curiously.

"That son is because you are still a child and thus love is still strong with you." Death replied. The whole room was silent as death sent them on their way. Soul eyed his miester as she walked slowly behind the two male miesters. Sensing her distress Soul placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, why so scared?" he asked. Maka glanced over at her partner and smiled.

"i don't wont to be forced to love someone." she replied in a sad voice. Soul paused before allowing a slight smile to cross his lips.

"I'll protect you Maka. You wont be forced into love at all." Soul whispered. His miester smiled as she nodded thanked him and ran forward to lead them into another battle for their hearts.

**AN/ SORRY SO SHORT BUT I DID UPDATE**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: SONT OWN SOUL EATER**

"Maka-chan my symetrical love bird please allow me to see the perfect symetry of your breast." Kid asked lovestrucked.

"No way Maka's my goddess of love she shows her body for only me!" Blackstar yelled happily. Both Soul and Maka backed away from the two. Soul was careful to position his miester behind him. Maka may not be feeling the effects now but she soon would be. This knowlage didn't make him feel any better. He was in love with his miester even before the witches spell. If either of their friends even touched his miester he would kill them and not care who saw. Maka noticed the rigid stance of her partner as he moved to sheild her from the male miesters. A sigh shot through the young girl as she refleted on the episode she had last Soul and the others had rested (all around her seat on the damn small two person plane!) she had began to feel the pull of the magic spell. A blush crept on her face as thoughts of the three boys wet and naked infront of her flashed through her mind. No way could she ever look at them the same ever again. Just haveing Soul who seemed to be the only one unfazed by this, around was wearing on her. Groaning softly she could feel her panties dampen as her body heat began to soar. Damn the spell had to hit her all at once didnt it. Angry with herself and her body she shoved past Soul and the others and climbed a large rock infront of her.

"I can not take this any more from now on all three of you either walk around naked or leave me behind because Im frustrated and sexually deprived and these damn hotflashes are killing me not to mention the fact that everytime I look up naked men are infront of me." Maka yelled as she vented her anger at the three cowering boys. Soul was the first to regain any bodily function.

"If it makes you feel any better I've had a hardon for you for three years." with that the other two quickly began telling their frustrations. Maka sighed once she noticed Kid and Blackstar stripping for her. Only Soul seemed some what understanding as he stood beside his miester ready for any thing she needed from him. As they continued forward on their akward adventure Maka's craveings grew more anad more frustrateing as she imagined her friends in one major yoai scene. She had to swallow hard to catch her breathe and clear her mind. Soul's still watching her like a cat with its meal. She can tell he's the most upset about this. Blackstars proclaiming his love for her every second in which Kid feels he has to counter with his own proclamations of love for the female miester. Maka's confused and feeling the love spell begin to mix with the already rageing sexual hormones in her growing body.

"It's getting late we should rest here tonight." Soul announces as he stops their march. Both Blackstar and Kid quickly move to set up her campsite. Bored Soul goes out in search of fire wood to stay warm leaving poor Maka with the two more love struck miesters.

'Damn it Soul come back.' Maka groans as she attempts to stay out of her friends way. But when had Maka been lucky before? Kid see's his moments and rushes in. Maka is sitting under a thick tree shielded by its thick branches. Caustiously he too takes a seat beside her.

"Maka? Why are you here alone?" he asks in worry noticing the slight blush that covers the young girl's cheeks. His hot breath hits her cheek as she feels his hands roam her arms for both warmth and comfort. She shouldnt feel happy, she shouldnt feel in love because she loves Soul not Kid or Blackstar. But this spell is reacting to the touch. She allows Kids lips to take hers as he plants soft kisses over her face and arms. She shivers at his touch, a sensation she thought only her own weapon could provoke out of her. She feels betrayed for her weapon partner. Inside she knows he would hate this but watch it happen not interfereing like she wpuld pray he would do. Blackstars joined them now. Maka can no longet think straight as both boys kiss an touch her. She doesnt even flinch when she feels them remove her shirts and feels their hands roam over her chest and up her skirt. The spell has her now. She knows this is wrong prays the two molesters know it's wrong. Soul should be here. But even if he was would she want him to stop it or join them in some weird erotic foursome? She couldnt decide because Kids mouth was now makeing work on her left breast. It felt good to the miester. She could no longer garentee the use of her more sane side. Soul would be back any minuete and notice the attack on his miester an would either help or join.

"Maka you feel so good." Blackstar mutters at her ear. Whatever he's doing felt right to Maka.

"Soul's returned." Kid replies as he shifts his body and moves her to the earthy floor. She can hear Soul walk up to them. Hear him asking what was going on. Maka felt herself ask him to join. the more sane Maka seemed to be pleading for him to help her leave. Soul sat infron of her taking her face in his hands.

"Maka. Noone is forcing you. Angel tell me if you want this?" he whispers knowing that she would open up to him. Maka cant speak only moan as Blackstar and Kid continue their previous roamings the spell fully taking over them. Soul's surprised by his miesters acts as she kisses him and her hands find the tight bulge between his legs. He gasps as he kisses her back and helps her remove the denim seperating them. All the albino can think about before his miester and secret love takes him is that this would be one long damn ass mission and both Blackstar and Kid were dead.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER" I DONT OWN SOUL EATR. BUT THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS HARD AS ALL GET OUT FOR ME TO RATE A T. I HOPE YOU WERENT TO DISAPOINTED AND ENJOYED IT ALTHOUGH IT MAY NOT BE MOST OF YOUR TASTE LOL.

Maka couldnt hold back the blush that covered her face as she awoke surrounded by the three men she journeyed with. She couldnt believe that just last night she had lost her innocence and Soul had been the one to do it. Though she was almost positive the albino was currently thinking of ways to kill their companions. As it were Soul was first up and sitting with her head in his lap. How she had gotten in this position she didnt want to know. Soft hands brushed the stray hairs from her face as Soul noticed her open eyes.

"Sleep well angel?" he asked casually. She could tell he was trying to forget last night. A silent nodd was all the answer she could give as he continued to play with her blonde hair. Somehow dureing the night she had lost her pigtails.

"Soul where's my ribbbons?" she asked as he twirled the locks of hair around his finger.

"On my wrist dont worry." he told her as he flashed the early birthday present he had gotten her last year. A smile crept to her lips as she closed her eyes. Her body was sore today not that she expected any diffrent although she sure as hell didnt ever think it would happen. Hell her father was bound to kill them when he found out. She also had let her mother down as well. A sigh escaped her lips. No way could she face them after this. Kid and Blackstar would be walking on egg shells for a year if they lived that long. Poor Soul his wavelength was murder everytime he even thought of last night. Maka smiled at the thought of her weapon being jelouse. But maybe if she calmed him down he'd do some yaoi for her. No bad Maka bad...but very hot. She shouldnt be thinking of that at least not at the present time. Kid and Blackstar began to stir as the sun rose more into the sky.

"We should start to head out." Soul whispered as he lifted his miesters head. Maka made to get up wincing abit as she moved to pop her legs.

"But I just woke up!" Blackstar whined as he fell back on the moss covered dirt.

"Your pity party is most annoying." Kid remarked as he made to kiss Makas lips. She flinched back mostly concerned for her well being and her partners.

"Maka your god Blackstar is here to protect you." the assasin declared as he posed by her side. Maka sighed. Although the spell was getting to her she still had enough since to attempt to halt it. Soul seemed to sense her distress as he instructed her to use soul perception to locate the target. Maka lead the small group onward as she took to attempting conversations with the three boy's.

"So any thing new I should know about?" she asked. All the boys opened their mouths but one stern glance from Soul and their mouths were shut. Maka sighed as she continued forward knowing that silence was better than explaining to the three waiting weapons back home that their miesters where murdured by her very own weapon. Suddenly movement ahead caught her attention.

"It's the witch!" Maka called out in excitement. All eyes turned to her as Soul transformed into her hands. She felt the immediate calm that settled over the weapon.

"Safe in my arms Soul." Maka whispered unaware that her weapon had heard her.

"We're right behind you Maka-chan." Kad said as he stood ready to fight.

"Dont worry the great Blackstar will protect you.!" he proclaimed. Maka sighed in aggitation as she charged forward. Sand rushed around the pitite sythe miester as her vision dissapeared.

"Blackstar? Kid?" she yelled trying to locate her friends.

"Maka above you!" Soul yelped as a giant lions paw made to strike her. Quickly she blocked and jumped back.

"Damn it's Cleopactras pet shpinx." Maka snarled as she placed Soul in a gaurding position.

"Can you use your soul perception to find the others?" Soul asked worry clear in his voice. Maka shook her head in dissapointment.

"No need Maka." Kid said as he and Blackstar flanked eitherside her.

"What happened to you two?" she asked as she took notice of their tattered forms.

"Witch Cleopactra tried to run but we headed her off and tried to take her." Kid explained.

"But the great Blackstar wanted her soul for his beautiful goddess." Blackstar smiled proudly.

"Yes well as I was sayig. This idiot ruined my plan by getting spotted. So she once again got away." Kid finished.

"So this freak sand storm is another one of her spells?" Soul asked breaking the silence he had with the other two.

"Yes. Her Shpinx is protected by it." Kid said as he eyed the giant dust storm.

"Can you and Blackstar handle the cat?" Soul asked.

"Um, speaking of which shouldnt we be getting attacked by this thing after we get the riddle wrong not before." Blackstar said.

"True but I think the Witch is only useing this as a diversion so she can get deeper into the cave ahead of us." Maka said as she thought of a staratagy. Using her overnight bag as a shield for her back she rushed forward making sure to keep soul at the ready for any attack. Both Kid and Blackstar moved ahead of her. The farther she made it ahead the less the dust storm raged. The sphynx made to attack the three a few more times before dissapearing. Once the teens made it to the mouth of the cave they paused for breath.

"Damn cat is hard to outrun." Blackstar panted.

"We beat it at least." Kid said as he slid to the ground. Soul remained silent as he eyed the dark cave's inside.

"Whats wrong Soul?" Maka asked.

"The spell is stronger the closer you get to the witch. Your wavelength is getting more and more unstable your unconciously trying to get to the other two." he explained.

"Really?" she said suprised.

"Plus I've noticed your time of the month is due...dont hit me." Soul siad as he cowered from the now exsposed book his miester held.

"And you choose ow to tell me you've memorized my monthly's?" she growled.

"Anyway I figured thats why your becomeing drawn in by the spell." he finished abit rushed like. From the sidelines Kid and Blackstar watched amazed as the two fought. Sometime between their aurguing the sphynix from before appeared.

"YOU DARE COME TO THIS CAVE TO FACE THE GREAT WITCH CLEOPACTRA!" it said stunning the group into silence.

"YEAH I DARE I'M THE GREAT BLACKSTAR AND THAT WITCH IS DEAD!" Blackstar said as he stood proudly.

"Ok he died killing the witch." Maka said as she watched the miester and sphynix aurgue.

"but he's going to be eaten by a giant cat." Soul stated as he transformed back into his human form.

"Actually the idiot seems to have gotten a new pet." Kid said as he pointed to the rambunxious teen. Blacktar was currently shooting his soul eavelength into the sphinx with utter excitement.

"Let's use this chance to get by and kill that witch." Maka instructed as she and the others ran forward deeper into the cave's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I'M SORRY I DONT OWN SOUL. PLUS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES.

The cave was deeper than originally thought. Maka sighed as she fumbled after Blackstar and his new pet spyinx. Kid rode beside the eager ninja due to Maka's order's. It seemed Soul had been right when he noted the spell's increase in power the farther on they went. Right now it took all of Soul's self control not to touch his miester as she rode on his back. This though was proving difficult as she slowly traced her fingers over his chest, her hands having somehow gotten under his shirt. Not to mention the soft kisses she was giving him all over his face and ears.

"Soul, Maka there's a split in the cave what should we do?" Kid asked as he turned to face the pair. Maka nudged Soul to answer do to the fact that at the moment all she could think about was her weapons naked form.

"Kid you and Blackstar take the right we'll take the left at the end we should meet up again." he instructed.

"Why do you get to be with Maka all alone." Blackstar asked childishly as he glared at the scythe.

"Because she is my miester and I need to be able to fight if something happens." Soul said. This seemed good enough for the reapers son as he ordered the hyper and sex frustrated ninja to follow him. Once the albino was sure of their friends dissaperance he threw Maka against the cave wall and positioned himself over her.

"Damn it woman I have had a hardon for you since this damn cave started working on you." he growled as he began furiously kissing the young technician.

"Then prove it." she slurred her eyes fixed on the obvious bulge in her weapons pants. Soul growled as he ripped the girls cloths from her body. That was all Maka needed before Soul was stripped of his cloths and she was on her knees. He felt himself jerk at the touch of heat from his partners mouth. Soul felt somewhat like a virgin as he threaten to cum just from the feel of her hands working both his balls and his lower shaft. Maka's speed was increasing as her head bobbed up and down. Soul moaned as he felt himself thrust into her moves.

"Gah Maka...ah p-please dont stop ahhh." Soul really couldnt hold it much longer. Maka stared up at him just as he had looked down. Her lust filled green eyes bore into his red ones. She looked amazing with his cock in her mouth. Without a second thought he felt him self release as he screamed her name. Maka pushed herself back wiping the white goo that head dribbled down her mouth.

"Lay down." she ordered. Soul swallowed doing as he was ordered. Maka smiled as she eased herself over his member and forcing in her entrance. Soul's eyes dialated as she began rocking and rolling her hips around him. She was so tight he had to control himself from cumming all over again. He bucked his hips into her as he grabbed at her breasts. She mewed and moaned as he continued to lick and tug at her. the sounds she made didnt help his self control any as he continued to thrust into her small frame. Unknown to them they were being watched.

Both Kid and Blackstar smiled as they held their own members in their hands. Moans escaped both teens mouths as they watched the couple continue their rough sex on the cave floor. The witch they had been sent to defeat was barely a memory as they reached their own pleasure. Maka's screams of orgasam filled the room as Soul's and the boys voices joined hers. No way were they going to be alone soon with that rukus. Soul carefully positioned the still horny teen beside him and passed her cloths into her arms.

"Get dressed. Kid, Blackstar get ready for a fight." Soul said as he dressed.

"So a quick fuck and then you leave." Maka whispered. Soul sighed as he grabbed her hand.

"A witch who has placed a sex spell on you three is coming any minuete and to hell if I give her an opening to hurt you." Soul explained. As if on cue the witch appeared smiling as she rasied her hands to cast her first spell. Blackstar was first to attack hitting her with his soul rejection. Kid was quick to use his own attack as Maka and Soul charged forward with witch hunter. Their attack nicked the witch as Maka readied genie hunter. This attack took out her arm. Suddenly Maka was pulled backwards as Kid held her by her pigtails. Soul transformed and glared at the child reaper.

"What the hell Kid?" he snarled as Blackstar took to spreading her legs. Soul stood stunned at the willingness of his miester as the ninja removed her underwear and began licking and sucking at her moist entrance. The albino shook in fury unable to move no matter what he tried. Kid smiled as he touched and kissed his prisnor in ways that made Soul contemplate murder in more ways that the devil himsself would reject him. Laughter from behind him caused him to look. The witch was watching with amusement.

"**You could use the black blood Soul. It would help you win. Give into the madness you can always regain your sanity exspecially when the girlie finally comes to her senses." **the demon mussed as Soul entered the blackroom. A grin sliced his face as he allowed the madeness to take him. This witch was dead and he was happy to be the killer. Soul transformed his arm into a scythe as his red eyes blazed in anger at the witch.

"So you can still move." she stated unfazed by the change. Maka and her fellow miesters moans where only background noise as his scythe changed into a keyboard. Quickly he matched the notes to counteract the witches wavelength. Suddenly after a few attempts at the wavelength cancellation he heard the changes from his friends. Maka's wavelength was attempting to tackle his madness which could only mean she was regaining her self. Suddenly the witch grunted as Blackstar's yelling of becomeing god filled the room. Kid stood slightly beside the pigtailed miester as he readied for his chance at the witch as well. He didnt have to wait long as the woman flew toward him. Maka's hand wrapped around her maddened weapon as she felt him transform into his scytheform.

"Witch Cleopactra you gave us hell now to kick your ass." Maka snarled as she charged forward pushing her wavelength into her weapon and forcing witch hunter. As soon as the witches soul was visible Soul collasped to the ground weakened by the blackblood.

"Soul!" Maka screamed as she fell beside her fallen partner. A smile crossed his lips as he stared at her teary eyed figure.

"Get dressed tinytits you'll catch a cold. Besides we need to go check on the girls dont we." He said as Kid pressed the witches soul to the boys lips.

"Eat then we'll leave." he ordered as Soul did as was told.

two months later three very angry weapon partners dragged two very scared miesters into Stiens classroom. Maka and Soul sniggered at the sight as Tsubaki uncerimoniously threw the silent assasin into his seat. Ever since they had arrived back to the school from the sex mission as Maka called it the girls had been forcing their miesters to remain at their sides at all times. Soul was quite happy with this as he entrined his fingers around his miesters hand. Maka had decided to date him after a month of his begging and teasing of how she screamed his name.

"So Maka you dont remember anything that happened?" Tsubaki asked for the hundreth time. It was true the boys had no memory except for after the witches death leaving all of the story up to Soul who had edited almost the whole thing.

"Nope sorry I don't remember a thing." she lied as Soul twirled her blonde locks. The scythe smirked as he watched the light blush cross her cheeks. Yeah she remembered it all right the only part she forgot was when the boys raped her and he went crazy on witch bitch. Yeah Soul was cool enough to let the assholes he called friends live but he had gotten his revenge.

Poor KId had been forced into his weapons slavery because Soul had told them he had trashed Patty's girraffe collection and Liz's nail polish when in truth it had been Soul himself. As for Blackstar's punishment Soul had told Tsubaki he had done nothing against the witch to help them. Needless to say the girls had given them better punishments then he could ever legally do. Of course he had kicked their asses before they returned from the mission.


End file.
